<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Static by shuttymcshutfuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236542">Static</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck'>shuttymcshutfuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 :) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ducking Out, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:26:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan tried to be cold. He knew that emotions were illogical and so he was cold. But there was a fire burning inside of him and he could feel himself slowly thawing.</p>
<p>or<br/>Logan feels things after constantly being ignored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 :) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Static</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And another one is done, surprisingly it's not The Magnus Archives! I hope you enjoy this lil angst filled bubble. As always if there's anything you think should be tagged feel free to let me know, I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Day 19 prompt: "I can't do this anymore"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan tried to be cold. He knew that emotions were illogical and so he was cold. But there was a fire burning inside of him and he could feel himself slowly thawing. This wasn’t good, if he thawed completely then he knew his emotions would get the better of him. Even knowing this he couldn’t stop it and he felt like a ticking time bomb. Just waiting to go off. Waiting for one more spark to hit the flames and that would be it. Unfortunately for him, everyone else seemed to love lighting fuses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see why we can’t talk this out formally. I’ve told you all that-” They were filming a new video and as much as Logan tried to help in his own way they just weren’t letting him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We know specs, but spouting facts at us again isn’t going to help.” Roman was being defensive as usual and after what happened with the wedding Logan isn’t surprised. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt all the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just meaning that if-” Another spark, Logan could feel it inside of him. He was getting closer and closer, the burning inside of him growing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan, please. Just let us work through the emotions of it first, okay?” Patton was trying to help but he was just as guilty of trying to shut him up. They all were. Patton was the one who skipped him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silenced once again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Another spark, he could feel his eyes start to sting and his heart beat faster. Whether it was rage or some other once forbidden feeling, Logan didn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan, buddy-” Thomas, always the peacemaker. All Logan wanted to do was help him. Why could none of them see that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do this anymore.” And the flames poured out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Virgil, always the one to pick up on the small things better than the others. Only when he’s not clouded by his own anxiety that is. Logan felt the tears start to fall and even though he knew it was illogical, that nothing had happened and there was no reason he should have to deal with these emotions, he let them. And he let himself burn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do this anymore! If you believe so firmly that you don’t need me then let’s just see if you’re right!” And then Logan sunk out, and he kept going and going until all he felt was static. He didn’t think he would be able to duck out since he was such a core part of Thomas but he was clearly wrong. It didn’t feel like he thought it would. He was expecting nothingness, just a void but it hurt and the more he thought about the hurting the more he could feel it. It’s like he could feel the static fill his body, smothering every inch of him until it reached his brain. That’s when it went black. He knew he was still ducked out but he couldn’t feel the static anymore, he couldn’t feel anything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>